


Designated

by DevilJesus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jaehyungparkian are Leedos parents cos he looks like their baby, M/M, ONEUS need love, School Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus
Summary: Leedo gets his designation and isn’t too pleased about it. Especially with an attractive schoolmate giving him more attention....I HATE WRITING SUMMARIES...
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn, Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Designated

Geonhak growled as he gripped the sheet of paper tightly. It had to be wrong... there was no way...

Shaking his head, he quickly made his way towards the door of the nurses office; ignoring the nurses call as she tried to stop him. 

In his haste, he grumbled as he accidentally bumped into someone on the way out. “Sorry...” he mumbled, his thoughts too distracted to notice the round interested eyes looking back at him. 

Geonhak made his way home as quickly as he could. 

So far he’d decided that today was the worst day of his life. He slammed the front door to his house shut gaining the attention of his father. 

“Hey! What’s that all about?” His father stood from his desk, raising a brow. Geonhak’s father was a well known musician, Park Jaehyung, also known as Jae. 

“Sorry...” Geonhak mumbled, looking to the floor so his father couldn’t read his expression. 

“Geonhak?” Jae moved around his desk and over towards his eldest son. 

Geonhak took a sidestep towards the stairs. “I-I’m tired, I’m going to go to bed.” He quickly took the steps two at a time, leaning against his bedroom door as he quickly closed it. 

He threw the offensive piece of paper on the floor and jumped onto his bed, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping himself in a tight ball. 

After almost an hour of moping in his room, Geonhak felt a soft knock on his bedroom door. He glanced over his duvet and saw his father stood at the door; arms crossed and smiling softly. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?” Jae spoke softly. 

Geonhak sighed, coming out of his duvet cocoon, he looked up at his father; hands fidgeting with his bedspread. “I got my designation today.” 

Jae frowned. “Were you not feeling well?”

“That’s not the point!” Geonhak bellowed, frustration in his tone. 

His father sighed, sitting on the bed beside him. “Geonhakkie, what’s going on?”

Geonhak took a deep breath, “Appa, I’m an omega.”

“That’s great!” Jae smiled back at him. 

He looked at his father with confusion. “What? No-no that’s not great! It’s terrible!” He ran a hand through his recently dyed dark blue hair. “Do you have any idea how humiliating this is?!”

“Geonhak-“

“Look at me!” Geonhak cut his father off quickly; eyes wide and afraid. He shook his head profusely, “I’m not built like an omega! I’m big... my voice isn’t exactly angelic either!”

“Who said an omega has to be small and quiet?” Jae shot back suddenly. Geonhak hadn’t seen his father so serious. “Geonhak, people made fun of me when it came out that I was an alpha. I was small, weak, complete opposite of a typical alpha.” He explained, Geonhak blinked back at him. His father sighed. “Your designation doesn’t define you.” He placed a soothing hand on Geonhak’s shoulder and smiled. “Find someone that sees you for you, not just because of your designation. Understand?”

Geonhak bit his lip but nodded, he smiled up at his father with pure adoration. “Thanks appa.”

“Anytime kiddo, now come get some food before your umma gets back!”

-

After the talk with his father, Geonhak was feeling mildly better. He gripped tightly to his school bag as he stood up on the train. Somehow he felt as though now he knew of his designation, everyone else did. He was constantly looking cautiously over everyone that approached him. 

“Hyung!”

Geonhak turned and smiled as he saw his friend approaching. “Hwanwoong-ah,” the younger boy came to stand beside him as they made their way up to the college. 

“How’re you feeling? Are you better?” Hwanwoong asked. 

He’d had to leave classes early yesterday because of a migraine, that’s how he’d ended up in the nurses office. “I’m okay.”

Hwanwoong was your typical omega; small, petit, cute. He had it all and had the interest of quite a lot of alphas around school. He told Geonhak he wasn’t interested in any of them, Geonhak had just raised a brow back at him. 

“You doing anything after class?” Hwanwoong suddenly asked. 

Geonhak rose a brow at him before shaking his head, “I don’t think so, why?”

“Do you mind coming with me to the sports field?” The younger boy asked. 

Geonhak frowned, a slightly chuckle escaping him. “Sports field? You?”

He could see Hwanwoong’s ears had turned red slightly. “Hey! Don’t say it like that!” He pouted, Geonhak could see he’d suddenly become shy. “I’m actually going to see someone,” he admitted. 

“Really?” Geonhak smiled at him. 

“Don’t look at me like that!” Hwanwoong pushed him playfully before glancing back at him with large eyes. “Will you come?”

Geonhak shrugged and nodded. “Sure,” he didn’t have anything else to do and he was intrigued as to who had caught his friends attention. 

“Thank you~!” Hwanwoong sang as he wrapped his arms around Geonhak softly. He pulled back and tilted his head curiously. “Hey? Have you changed cologne recently?”

Geonhak frowned. “Huh?” 

“Your scent, it’s... different,” Hwanwoong informed, Geonhak’s eyes widened slightly but thankfully the younger boy was waving it off. “Whatever, let’s go get some food!”

-

The day past in an almost blur, Geonhak had agreed to meet Hwanwoong in the quad so they could go to the sports field together. As Geonhak approached he could see Hwanwoong stood nervously, beside him was another familiar boy. 

“Hey, Dongju-yah.” Geonhak greeted as he smiled at the two younger boy’s. 

Geonhak had helped tutor Dongju the past summer and they’d got closer. The younger boy already knew his own designation, like Hwanwoong did. Dongju was a beta. 

It was only Geonhak that didn’t know his designation, well till recently. 

“Geonhak-Hyung, I hope you don’t mind me tagging along?” Dongju smiled softly. 

Geonhak shrugged. “Of course,” the younger boy had immediately become friends with Hwanwoong when Geonhak had introduced them. 

“The more the merrier, right?” Hwanwoong added, tugging on his blazer distractingly. 

Geonhak chuckled. “Hwanwoong, why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not, let’s go,” Hwanwoong shot back quickly before scurrying away and towards the sports fields, Geonhak and Dongju close behind him. 

They stopped walking when the sight of students came into the distance. Hwanwoong was glancing around until he excitedly gestured for Geonhak and Dongju to follow him. 

Geonhak raised a brow as they made their way over to the track field. He could see a familiar student was currently running his lap. He could see Hwanwoong smiling from ear to ear at the other boy. 

Geonhak sighed but a smile passed on his face. “Lee Keonhee? That’s the guy you came to see?”

Hwanwoong’s eyes widened slightly before he pouted. “Yah! He’s cute~” he insisted. 

Geonhak and Dongju just shrugged. Geonhak was thinking internally about how strange it was that Hwanwoong had so much attention from alphas and yet he was attracted to Keonhee. The other boy was a beta, funny and charming. 

“Hey! Leedo!” 

Geonhak frowned slightly at the familiar call, he glanced over and smiled as he saw his friend running towards him. “Seoho-Hyung, how are you?”

The beta boy smiled back and nodded. “Good, what about you?” Geonhak nodded back. Him and Seoho had been friends for ages, their parents were in the same band after all. “What’re you doing here?” He asked, knowing that Geonhak didn’t do sports although he were good at them. 

“I’m just with my friends,” Geonhak answered, gesturing to where Hwanwoong and Dongju were stood. 

“Hi Hyung,” Dongju suddenly waved over at Seoho making Geonhak frown slightly. 

“You guys know each other?” Geonhak asked with a raised brow. Dongju’s cheeks flushed pink and he smiled gently. 

Seoho grinned back at Geonhak before looking back over at the track field. “I gotta get back to practice,” he waved back to them as they began to sprint back onto the field. 

“Come over here!” Hwanwoong suddenly gripped Dongju’s arm and pulled the younger with him as they moved further around the pitch. 

Geonhak shook his head with a soft smile. He could see the students practicing, the track team was well known; winning loads for the college. 

His gaze stopped on a boy that had just finished his laps. The boy was drinking water and smiling softly with some of his teammates. Geonhak suddenly found himself unable to look away. 

Suddenly, the other boy turned to him. Geonhak’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush; quickly he looked away and tried to focus on where his friends had gone. 

“Hey,” a voice sounded behind him; it was soft but held a tone of authority. 

Geonhak turned to see the said boy stood before him. This close Geonhak could see how handsome the boy was; jet black hair; strong build and large pretty eyes. “Hi.”

“You’re Leedo right?” The boy smiled. 

Geonhak tilted his head slightly, “G-geonhak,” he corrected as he ducked his head slightly in greeting. 

The other boy raised a brow and looked thoughtful. “Oh, Seoho called you Leedo so I just presumed...”

“It’s a nickname, either is fine,” Geonhak quickly answered back. 

“I’m Youngjo.” The other boy introduced, holding his hand out which Geonhak took and was surprised by the almost gentleness of the boy. Youngjo glanced over Geonhak suddenly; making Geonhak feel self conscious. “You know, we could do with someone like you on the team!”

“Someone like me?” Geonhak almost growled back, thoughts of his designation blinding reality. 

Youngjo nodded. “Yeah, strong and fast,” he explained, unaffected by Geonhak’s sudden agitated tone. 

“O-oh,” Geonhak bit his lip distractingly, not missing the fact that Youngjo followed the action. “I’ll think about it,” he smiled weakly. How had Youngjo known he was fast and strong..?

“I hope you feel better.” Youngjo suddenly spoke again. 

Geonhak frowned softly, shaking his head with confusion. “What?”

“I saw you yesterday, at the nurses office?” Youngjo admitted, he was looking over Geonhak with curiosity but also worry. “You okay? You looked scared.”

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he quickly looked away before his expression gave away too much. He shrugged. “I’m fine.”

Youngjo looked as though he wanted to say more but he was being called away by his teammates. “I’ll see you around, Geonhak-ah.”

Geonhak just nodded gently back, seeing the other boy smiling at him as he ran back over to the field. 

-

Over the next few weeks Geonhak joined both Hwanwoong and Dongju to the sports field. He’d smiled as the younger omega had gotten shy and clumsy whenever Keonhee had come over to speak with them. Thankfully, Keonhee was just as clumsy over Hwanwoong. 

Geonhak was currently sat in the lunchroom with Seoho, the elder had his books out and was studying. 

Geonhak had kept his designation to himself, still not willing to tell even his closest friends. 

Because he’d been returning to the field, he’d noticed Youngjo a lot more. The elder always seemed to have his gaze on Geonhak, it made the omega feel slightly awkward. He’d also continuously asked if Geonhak wanted to join his track team. 

He leaned into his hand and sighed as he watched the elder in a daze. 

“What is it?” Seoho asked suddenly. 

Geonhak blinked back at him. “Huh?”

“Somethings up,” Seoho admonished, raising a brow at the younger boy as he put down his pen so they were looking at each other. “Tell me.” 

Geonhak sighed, knowing it was no use hiding it from the beta. “That Youngjo,” he grumbled slightly watching as Seoho’s eyebrow rose, “he’s weird,” Geonhak finished. 

“What do you mean?” Seoho asked, frowning slightly. After all they were friends. 

“He’s always watching me...” Geonhak said quietly almost like he didn’t really want to say it out loud. 

Seoho raised a brow. “Really..?” He looked thoughtful for a second before looking back at Geonhak. 

“Like he’s waiting for me to mess up.” Geonhak added, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. 

“Hey guys!”

Geonhak’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he heard the familiar voice from above him. 

Seoho grinned as he looked at the boy beside him. “Youngjo-Hyung! Hey! Come sit down.” He gestured to the seat beside him, ignoring Geonhak’s panicked and annoyed expression. 

Youngjo placed his books on the table, indicating he was there to stay, that made Geonhak’s stomach flutter and he didn’t know why. 

Those large eyes landed on him as Youngjo asked softly, “what are you guys talking about?”

“I was just asking Geonhak-ah how his classes were,” Seoho quickly deflected, grinning almost mischievously at Geonhak. 

Geonhak quickly took the bait, shrugging his shoulders at the older boys as they looked at him. “I’m doing okay, kinda struggling in Japanese though,” he admitted. 

“Really?” Youngjo looked thoughtful, his whole attention seemed to constantly be on Geonhak. 

“Hey, aren’t you fluent in Japanese, Hyung?” Seoho suddenly spoke, catching both Geonhak and Youngjo by surprise. 

Youngjo looked sheepish but smiled softly. “Y-yeah.” 

“Great! You could maybe help Geonhak out!” Seoho declared. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he quickly looked at his now smirking friend with betrayal. “T-that’s okay, I think I can-“

“Sure,” Youngjo interrupted, smiling softly at Geonhak. 

“You don’t have to...” Geonhak ushered. 

Youngjo tilted his head slightly and raised a brow. “Do you not want me to?”

Geonhak didn’t know what to say, he just shook his head and looked down at the table. Seoho, he knew, was smirking almost triumphantly at him. 

“I better get going,” Seoho suddenly announced, collecting his books and standing from his seat. 

Geonhak looked up at his friend with slight panic. “N-now?”

“Yeah, I’ll speak to you both later!” He waved to them both as he made his way out the lunchroom. 

The atmosphere was suddenly awkward. Geonhak grit his teeth, he could feel Youngjo’s gaze on him. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up at the elder boy with what he hoped was a convincing smile. “So... fluent in Japanese, Huh?”

Youngjo watched Geonhak carefully before he sighed. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” He suddenly asked. 

Geonhak blinked as he tried to find the right words. Quickly he shook his head. “What? No!”

“Good.” Youngjo smiled at him, he looked genuinely thankful that Geonhak had denied it. “I’d love to help you with your Japanese, just tell me when and where.”

From this close Geonhak could see just how handsome the other boy was. His uniform fit him perfectly; the top two buttons on his shirt were undone and his tie sat low. His deep, dark large eyes were watching Geonhak carefully. 

“Actually, I have a test coming up,” Geonhak remembered; trying to pull his thoughts away from how good the elder boy looked, “you could come to my house after class on Friday?” Geonhak’s eyes widened at his own words, had he just invited Youngjo to his home?!

“Sure.” Youngjo’s whole demeanour lit up at the suggestion. 

Geonhak suddenly stood up, Youngjo looked confused as Geonhak began to gather his things. “I’ve gotta go!” He quickly escaped from the lunchroom, ignoring Youngjo’s calls of his name. 

-

“Shit, shit, shit!” Geonhak continuously chanted, he was sat in the library with Hwanwoong. 

“Yah! Hyung! What’s the matter?” Hwanwoong demanded, he’d become tired of the elder boys useless ramblings. 

Geonhak ran a hand through his dark blue hair, “I can’t believe how stupid, I didn’t even realise the words were coming out!” He growled. 

“Wait, what? What are you talking about?” Hwanwoong frowned, trying to work out why the elder boy was in such distress. 

“I invited Youngjo-hyung to study at my house!” Geonhak cried, looking at Hwanwoong like he were stupid. 

The younger boy frowned, rolling his eyes slightly. Clearly, he’d thought it was something more important. “So?”

“Well... I don’t know him!” Geonhak defended lamely. 

Sighing, Hwanwoong shook his head. “You’ve been speaking to him for weeks,” he insisted. 

Geonhak frowned. “No I haven’t! I see him when I go to the field with you!” He defended seeing Hwanwoong look genuinely confused. 

“With me? Oh, I thought...”

“What?” Geonhak snapped. 

Hwanwoong grinned playfully back at him, “I thought you were going to see Youngjo-Hyung.”

“What?!” Geonhak’s eyes widened and he could feel his cheeks flushing as Hwanwoong kept grinning at him. “Why would you think that!” He bellowed. 

Hwanwoong blinked back at him, looking around and seeing other students glancing over at them with annoyance. “Hyung, calm down.” He sighed, shaking his head. “It’s only studying,” he concluded. 

Geonhak bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair, realising how he’d just reacted to something so minimal. “You’re right.”

“Anyway, Youngjo is like the sweetest alpha in the whole school.” Hwanwoong shrugged nonchalantly. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened almost comically. “Wait... he’s an alpha!” He exclaimed. 

Hwanwoong nodded but raised a brow slightly at Geonhak’s reaction. “Yeah..?”

The elder boy shook his head as he began to collect his books, a sudden wave of nerves and panic drifting over him. He smiled weakly at Hwanwoong, “I gotta go.”

-

Friday came around a lot quicker than Geonhak expected. He walked through the school and towards the main gates, seeing the alpha stood waiting for him. 

Youngjo waved him over with a smile, “hey!” 

Geonhak nodded back to the elder and gave him a small smile. “Hi.” He tried to hide the nervousness he felt. 

“You ready?” Youngjo tried to make conversation as Geonhak gestured for him to follow. He just nodded back at the alpha, not trusting his voice in case it trembled. 

When they finally got to his home, Geonhak allowed Youngjo to enter first. The elder looked around the home with amazement. “Woah, this is a really nice house,” he commented as he smiled back at Geonhak. 

“Thanks,” Geonhak replied awkwardly. “You can leave your jacket there. I’ll get us some drinks.” He pointed to the coat rack before making his way to the kitchen. 

He didn’t even know why he felt so nervous around the elder boy; was it because of his designation? Because he was an omega and the elder an alpha? But Youngjo had never even spoken of designations. 

Geonhak bit his lip as he retrieved two sodas from the fridge and headed back to the main room where he’d left Youngjo. 

“Thank you,” Youngjo smiled at him as he was offered the drink. 

Geonhak looked around the living area and scratched the back of his neck distractingly, he knew that his younger brothers would be home later and he didn’t want them to disturb their study. As much as he didn’t want to invite an alpha into his room, Geonhak knew he had no choice. “Umm, i-it’s probably better if we study in my room,” he suggested. 

The elder boy smiled and nodded. “Sure.” He gestured for Geonhak to lead the way. 

Geonhak didn’t look back at the elder to know he was following him through the house. He took a deep breath before opening his room to the elder. 

“Come in,” he gestured for the alpha to enter but noticed that he’d suddenly gone quiet and still. “Youngjo-Hyung?” The elder had his fists clenched at his sides and Geonhak could swear he heard him growling.

Youngjo blinked and shook his head as if to clear his head. “Ah, sorry, shall we sit?” He almost looked overwhelmed. 

Geonhak nodded and they made their way over towards the desk in Geonhak’s room. 

Throughout the time together, Geonhak found himself unable to look away from the alpha. Up so close he could feel the heat coming off the elder boy, his eyes deep and almost mysterious. 

“...and this is the grammar we use for this sentence,” Youngjo was saying but Geonhak was too busy gazing at him. He could see the alpha smiling at him curiously. “Geonhak-ah, are you listening?” He asked. 

“I’m sorry!” Geonhak’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed as he quickly looked down at where he’d only wrote a few notes in his notebook. 

Youngjo sighed softly and chuckled. “Are you okay?”

Geonhak looked back up at him, he could see the playful smile on Youngjo’s handsome face. He couldn’t take his eyes away from the alphas lips; he was wondering what they’d feel like against his own, would they be as soft and as warm as they looked..?

Unconsciously, Geonhak moved closer, tilting his head slightly. Youngjo was gripping the desk tightly like he were holding back. 

Geonhak heard a deep growl and looked back up at Youngjo’s eyes. He was watching Geonhak closely, eyes dark and intense. 

“Geonhak-ah...”

Geonhak suddenly felt those lips against his own, warm and perfect; he found himself smiling into the gentle kiss. Youngjo’s hand came to cup his face and that’s when Geonhak’s eyes snapped open and he pulled back almost violently. 

“W-what?” He put a hand over his lips and looked back at Youngjo with wide confused eyes. 

“Geonhak...” Youngjo tried only to see Geonhak flinch back slightly. He clenched his fists on his thighs. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, he looked angry; with himself or Geonhak, the omega didn’t know. 

“I-I think you should go,” Geonhak spoke softly and carefully. 

“Geonhak-ah...” Youngjo tried. 

Geonhak shook his head, looking back at the elder with as much of a smile as he could manage. “Please.”

Youngjo sighed but did as Geonhak requested, he packed away his materials and swung his bag on his back. “I’ll see you at school?” Geonhak didn’t respond, just watched as Youngjo walked out his room and heard the front door shut behind him. 

-

Geonhak tried to keep as much distance from Youngjo as he could. He’d stopped going to the field, only then did he notice that he didn’t just go to accompany Hwanwoong. Maybe he did go to see Youngjo? 

Shaking his head, Geonhak frowned as he saw Hwanwoong and Keonhee giggling softly at the lunch table. 

“Hey,” he placed his bag on the table and the couple quickly moved back and apart. 

“Hyung!” Hwanwoong looked up at him sheepishly. 

Geonhak smirked at them, looking between them both. “How’s it going?”

“We’re good,” Keonhee answered with a playful grin. Geonhak smiled back, glad that his friends were happy. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Dongju’s voice suddenly added, grinning at the two now gaping boys. 

“Yah! Dongju-yah!” Hwanwoong scolded, hitting Dongju playfully. 

“Hey, there’s Seoho-Hyung and Youngjo-Hyung,” Keonhee announced making Geonhak unintentionally flinch. 

“I gotta go,” he tried to stand but Hwanwoong’s hand on his arm stopped him. 

The younger boy looked at him with sad large eyes. “Hyung, are you running again?”

“What?” Geonhak frowned as he looked over the three pairs of eyes watching him closely. Seoho and Youngjo were still making their way over. 

“Whatever happened between you and Youngjo-Hyung it’s affecting his track times.” Keonhee suddenly informed. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened. “What?”

“He’s worried,” Keonhee added, giving Geonhak a small smile. 

“Hey guys,” Seoho grinned as he took a seat beside Dongju, giving the younger beta a small kiss on his cheek. Hwanwoong and Keonhee cooed them playfully. 

Youngjo sat beside Geonhak and smiled weakly at him. Geonhak kept his gaze on the table and tried to not think about the kiss or the alpha currently sat beside him. 

“Hey, Geonhak-ah, how’re you?” Youngjo tried, Geonhak just nodded solemnly, the alpha sighed softly. He turned his body so that he was fully facing Geonhak, leaning towards him carefully, “is it okay if we talk?”

Geonhak bit his lip and shook his head, grabbing his bag and standing up. “I-I have to go meet with my teacher,” he lied pathetically, ignoring the concerned expressions of his friends. 

“Geonhak! Geonhak-ah!” Youngjo called after him but he ignored him and continued running away. 

Geonhak felt like a fool, he knew that the elder just wanted to talk with him but he felt as though if they were alone together again he might do something he’d regret. 

Keonhee’s words were whirling in his head later that day, Youngjo’s performance was declining, because of him. 

He growled to himself before making a decision, he needed to stop being so nervous and cowardly and face this head on. He had to speak with the alpha. 

As the day came to an end, Geonhak made his way towards the sports field knowing that today Youngjo would be at track practice. 

He couldn’t see the elder as he made his way to the field. Instead he decided to wait in the gym, after all the weather wasn’t good today so they could be having a meeting. 

Geonhak took a seat around the lockers, placing his bag beside him.

“What’re you doing in here?” A voice suddenly spoke, it was growly and aggressive. 

Geonhak quickly stood and turned, immediately flinching as he saw a large alpha stood there. The boy growled at him but looked him up and down. “Oh, s-sorry, I was just waiting for someone,” Geonhak said carefully. 

The alpha took a deep sniff and looked at Geonhak with shock. “Woah, you’re an omega?” Geonhak flinched at his words and the discriminating way the alpha had identified him. “Would never have guessed that,” he chuckled darkly. 

“H-how did you..?” Geonhak trembled slightly, eyes wide and worried. 

“Please, you absolutely stink of it,” the alpha scoffed. 

Geonhak felt extremely self conscious, wrapping his arms around himself protectively. Almost on instinct, his thoughts quickly turned to Youngjo, hoping that the elder boy would turn up.

“You thought alphas couldn’t smell you?” The boy growled with a chuckle, shaking his head almost like he thought Geonhak were stupid. 

“Stay back,” Geonhak growled as the alpha took a step towards him almost threateningly. 

“You don’t really look like an omega, but you are pretty,” the alphas voice was dripping with interest. He moved closer and forced Geonhak against one of the lockers. “Ever experienced an alpha?” He whispered darkly. 

“Fuck you!” Geonhak spat back, pushing the alpha away from him aggressively. 

“Hey! What the fuck?” The alpha came straight back, clearly not impressed that an omega had gotten the upper hand. He gripped Geonhak’s wrists dangerously hard and forced him back against the lockers. 

Geonhak’s head slammed against them making him growl. “Let go!” He struggled against the alpha. 

“Stop fighting!” The alpha growled, one hand coming to grip Geonhak’s chin fiercely making Geonhak whimper. 

“Hey!” A familiar voice suddenly bellowed. “What the hell?!” 

The alpha was suddenly pulled from Geonhak violently, thrown almost across the room and landing against the lockers at the other side. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened as he saw the elder boy stood before him protectively, “Youngjo-Hyung...”

“Captain?” The alpha looked worried as he saw who’d thrown him. 

Youngjo looked a lot stronger than the other alpha, he narrowed his gaze at the other alpha. “Get the hell out of here, now.” He growled. Geonhak watched as the other alpha quickly retreated out of the room. 

Youngjo quickly turned to Geonhak, worry in his expression. “Geonhak-ah, are you okay?” He stepped back away from Geonhak, the omega just wanted to grab him and pull him back. “What are you doing here?”

“I-I wanted to see you.” Geonhak admitted. 

Youngjo smiled at that, he gave Geonhak a look of pure affection. “Geonhak-ah...”

“I’m so sorry,” Geonhak suddenly bowed his head. 

The alpha frowned slightly and shook his head back, smiling as he met Geonhak’s gaze. “It’s okay,” he reassured. 

“No. It’s not! Your track times are failing because of me!”

Youngjo blinked those big beautiful eyes at him with shock. “Geonhak-“

“I was an idiot,” Geonhak admitted, holding his hand up to stop Youngjo from saying anything. He gazed up at the alpha with apologetic eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you, I was just- just afraid.”

Youngjo sighed and stepped closer, taking Geonhak’s hand in his own and giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay, Geonhak-ah. I think I know what this is about.”

Geonhak raised a brow at that, tilting his head curiously. Unconsciously his other hand came up to grip Youngjo’s so they were holding hands. 

“I probably knew you were an omega before you did.” Youngjo admitted. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he looked to the alpha with confusion and also worry. “What? How?”

Youngjo tugged Geonhak closer with their linked hands, his eyes gazing deeply at Geonhak. “I instinctively looked at you, I’ve admired you for a while now Geonhak-ah.”

“Why?” Geonhak said softly, almost like he thought the alpha were lying. 

“I saw you when you were on the sport field last year, you were running alone. I found you intriguing.”

Geonhak blinked at that, he remembered the day; it was when he’d found out his grandmother had passed. It was one of the reasons he didn’t want to join the track team; it brought too many memories back to him. 

“You did?” He asked. 

Youngjo smiled, releasing one of their hands to cup Geonhak’s face gently. “You’re strong, beautiful, talented.” He smiled as Geonhak’s cheeks flushed under his fingers. “I like you, Geonhak-ah,” he confessed. 

Geonhak smiled softly, cheeks pink and heart beating heavily. There was no way Youngjo had known his designation at that time; Geonhak would’ve been too far away for him to know. 

“I really wanna give us a chance, Geonhak-ah, but only if you are comfortable with me,” Youngjo asked carefully, watching Geonhak’s expression closely. 

Geonhak bit his lip, the alpha really was sweet. He wanted to make sure Geonhak was okay with him and that he trusted him. “I’d like that too, Hyung,” he returned. 

Youngjo smiled softly and brought their foreheads together. “Can I kiss you?” He whispered softly. 

Geonhak nodded. “Y-yeah.”

Youngjo tilted his chin softly with his fingers, leaning down and bringing their lips together in a kiss. Geonhak gasped against the warm soft lips against his own; feeling Youngjo’s grip on his chin tighten slightly as Geonhak tilted his head to deepen it. 

Geonhak pushed his tongue against Youngjo’s lips hearing a gentle growl from the alpha. Youngjo’s other hand had come to rest on Geonhak’s hip. 

The omega tried to deepen the kiss but Youngjo remained firm. 

He pulled back and could feel the tight grip Youngjo had on his hip. The alpha was smiling down at him and kissed his nose gently. 

“Let’s stop for now,” Youngjo’s voice was slightly growly as he gazed down at Geonhak. 

Geonhak bit his lip softly but nodded. The alpha clearly wanted to take it slow, Geonhak didn’t know if that’s really what he wanted. 

-

It was almost two months later when Geonhak really started to feel irritated, he’d been dating Youngjo and they had been taking it slow. Agonisingly slow. 

He sighed heavily as he sat in the library, Seoho by his side. The elder boy raised a brow and looked over at him. “What’s up?” 

“Why is he taking it so slow?” Geonhak growled, an almost pout forming on his lips. 

Seoho’s frown deepened, clearly unsure what Geonhak was talking about. “Huh?”

A rush of self consciousness ran tough Geonhak and he ran a hand through his hair. “Is it because I’m not like the other omegas?” He spoke quietly but Seoho still heard him. 

“You’re an idiot,” the elder sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Youngjo-Hyung is probably doing it for you, he is an alpha after all.” He explained making Geonhak look at him with confusion. Seoho leaned closer and whispered, “Alphas have needs too,” he wiggled his brows suggestively. 

Geonhak pushed him away and shook his head. “Then why won’t he share them with me?”

“Have you asked him?” Seoho shot back, giving Geonhak a meaningful smile. Geonhak grumbled and shook his head. “Well, talk to him,” the elder added. 

Geonhak knew the elder was right, as soon as he’d finished his work he made his way towards the lunchroom. He could see Youngjo sat with Keonhee and Hwanwoong. 

It was the younger omega that noticed him first. “Geonhak-Hyung!”

“Hey,” he greeted his friends before feeling Youngjo stand up beside him and kiss his cheek softly. 

“You finished your work?” Youngjo asked as he gazed gently at Geonhak. The omega nodded his head back, ignoring Keonhee and Hwanwoong’s consistent cooing. 

He found himself unable to look away from the alpha as he stood before him, gazing down at him with those deep dark eyes. 

Almost like a lit match, Geonhak suddenly couldn’t breathe.  
  
The room had grown hot and thick with all the silence suddenly around him. Heat crept up his neck, causing his cheeks to grow hot, from embarrassment or fear,  
or perhaps both, he wasn’t quite sure.  
  
On top of the heat, a chill had slowly trickled down from the top of his spine down, chilling each of the disks in his back and he began to wonder how he could be hot and cold all at the same time.  
  
The odd combination caused goosebumps to rise on the skin beneath his clothes, the hair on the back of his neck rising. The room around him started to spin. 

Colours and shapes all blended together. Faces and bodies distorted. It was like he was staring through a magnifying glass and it was making him sick.  
  
The only thing that was not spinning or distorting, was the boy in front of him. His dark round eyes wide with worry but also understanding.   
  
Geonhak was not certain of anything at that point, but what he was sure of, was that he needed to get out of there.   
  
Before he suffocated.  
  
“Geonhak-Hyung? What’s wrong?” Hwanwoong asked beside him, his eyes worried and wide as he suddenly took a step back. “You’re a-“

Geonhak whimpered, he was trying to clear his vision but found his body overcome with different scents. “I-I need some air.”  
  
Geonhak turned quickly, he pushed through the students that were in his path and headed straight for the back doors of the school; leading to the familiar sports field. 

When he reached it, he burst through the doors and a gust of cold air hit him as he stumbled toward the railing. He gripped at the railing, his knuckles white and Geonhak was gasping for air, trying to calm the nerves that twisted and writhed beneath his skin.  
  
“You’re fine,” Geonhak told himself out loud, loosening the tie around his neck for fear of it strangling him. “You’re okay.”  
  
As he clung to the cold metal railing, Geonhak stared out at some of the students out on the playing fields. His thoughts automatically returned to Youngjo, the alpha.   
  
Geonhak smelled the enticing musky scent before he felt the hand on his shoulder, the fingers lightly squeezing. He jerked out of the gentle alphas touch. The corner of Geonhak’s mouth turned up into a grimace of disgust.  
  
“Don’t,” He snarled and he took a few steps back away from the other boy. “Don’t touch me.”  
  
Youngjo silently stared at him with his deep brown eyes. There was a flicker of something in them but the emotion had passed by too fast for Geonhak to fully register what it was.  
  
“Easy, Geonhak-ah,” Youngjo spoke, his tone soft. He put his hands up, showing his palms. “I’m not going to harm you.”  
  
The way in which he was speaking to him reminded Geonhak of someone trying to soothe a frightened animal, which he refused to believe as himself, but as Youngjo slowly moved toward him, the fluidness in his approach matching that of a predator, Geonhak suddenly felt like cornered prey.  
  
His heart beat in his throat and his muscles trembled beneath his flesh as Youngjo moved closer and closer until he was only a few centimeters away. 

His legs were frozen in place as Youngjo leaned in, his lips brushing against Geonhak’s ear. He caught the strong musky scent again and it caused his head to reel and his knees to shake.  
  
“I would never hurt you, Geonhak-ah,” Youngjo breathed, his voice low and throaty. “You’re my Omega.”

Youngjo leaned back far enough for Geonhak to catch his gaze. He gave Geonhak a soft smile; one that made the omega feel weak in the knees. 

“Do you know what’s happening to you?”

“I-I don’t want this,” Geonhak whispered softly, eyes afraid. 

Youngjo smiled reassuringly back at him. “It’s natural Geonhak-ah, but it’s dangerous for you to be out here.”

“Will you- will you take me home Hyung?”

Youngjo released a deep growl and Geonhak could see him flexing his fingers before he looked back up at the omega. “Follow me.” 

Geonhak said nothing as they made their way out of the college and towards the main road. Geonhak was suddenly overcome with uncontrollable shaking and pain that seemed to have sunk so far down into his body that it felt like it was in his bones now. 

“H-Hyung...” he breathed, feeling Youngjo’s arm wrap around him tightly as he quickly pulled Geonhak towards his home. 

Thankfully it only took about ten minutes to get there. The whole house smelled like home, it smelled like Youngjo and it made Geonhak whimper again. His legs trembling. 

“I’ll make you feel so much better,” Youngjo said softly as he pulled Geonhak gently up the stairs. 

Now Geonhak was staring up at the Alpha above him, laying on the alphas bed; shirt unbuttoned and vulnerable, meeting the deep brown abyss of his irises. He squirmed slightly under Youngjo’s scrutinizing gaze as the other boy inspected him. 

Geonhak was overwhelmed, he was afraid, but Youngjo had said that he could make the unbelievable pain go away and that was good enough for him. However, now Geonhak felt like he was in over his head.

“When you invited me into your room, it took all of my control not to take you there and then,” Youngjo suddenly admitted as he gazed down at Geonhak. 

Geonhak blinked up at the alpha, knowing that his cheeks couldn’t possibly get redder. “I-I’ve never done this before,” Geonhak admitted, his voice breathy as Youngjo nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck, lightly brushing his lips underneath Geonhak’s jaw line.  
  
“I know,” replied Youngjo as his lips traveled farther down Geonhak’s neck. “I can smell that this is your first time being in heat. Which is odd, considering your age,” Youngjo paused to flick his eyes up at Geonhak for a brief moment. “You must be a late bloomer, Geonhak-ah.”  
  
Geonhak swallowed nervously. He tried to relax, but all his muscles were pulled tight, threatening to snap. He could hear the blood as it pounded against his eardrums like a wave crashing onto a rocky shore and his heart beat wildly in his chest. Geonhak licked his bottom lip.  
  
“What do I smell like?” Geonhak asked, suddenly interested.  
  
“Mmm,” Youngjo mused, flicking his tongue out against the nape of Geonhak’s throat, causing a shudder to pass through him. “Sweet, incredibly sweet. And flowery. Kind of like lavender or vanilla.” Youngjo looked back up at Geonhak with his gentle smile. “What do I smell like?”  
  
Geonhak took in a deep breath, his nose filled with the scent. “At first I thought it was a musty smell but that’s not it at all. It’s more earthy.” Geonhak arched his back and whimpered when he felt Youngjo’s warm tongue suddenly against his oversensitive nipple. “Like home.”   
  
He could feel Youngjo’s mouth turn up into a smile against his chest as his lips, teeth, and tongue continued to blaze a hot trail down his chest and his stomach, pausing at the line of flesh just above his slacks. 

Geonhak’s breath hitched, a hiccup of air catching in his throat as Youngjo easily undid the belt buckle and button on his slacks with little effort. 

The alpha, being able to feel Geonhak trembling, crawled back up the omega’s body until he caught Geonhak’s lips, his mouth soft and gentle against him, trying to soothe the nerves that were quaking beneath his skin.  
  
“I’ll be gentle,” Youngjo’s breath whispered against Geonhak’s visibly quivering mouth. “I promise. I would never intentionally hurt my Omega. Just relax.”  
  
Geonhak took in a deep breath to help quell his nerves and gave a wordless nod as means of understanding. 

Youngjo placed a kiss to the spot between Geonhak’s eyes before he crawled back down his body. He effortlessly slid both Geonhak’s slacks and boxers from his body, discarding the clothing on the floor beside the bed.  
  
When Youngjo had removed his clothes, Geonhak’s own scent hit him hard and it made his legs lock up. 

The brown of Youngjo’s eyes darkened and his nostrils flared as he breathed in the omega’s scent but as he had promised, he was gentle with Geonhak.  
  
Youngjo kissed the top of one of Geonhak’s kneecaps. “Relax,” The alpha whispered against Geonhak’s knee and he tried his best to untense his muscles in his legs, but his legs deemed quite stubborn.  
  
“I can’t,” replied Geonhak, his voice pitching in slight panic. “I’ve never done this before and I’m nervous and-and...” he trailed off. 

Youngjo tilted his head. “What is it?” 

“You’ve never shown interest in me like this before,” Geonhak accused, trying to not meet the alphas eyes less he be drawn in again. 

“What do you mean?” Youngjo asked softly. 

“We’ve only kissed and got each other off with our hands,” Geonhak hadn’t meant for it to come out like he were so inexperienced. 

Youngjo sighed heavily. “Geonhak-ah, if you wanted to do this; you should’ve asked,” he insisted. 

Geonhak’s eyes widened and he bit his lip shaking his head. “T-that’s embarrassing... and your eyes are so intense; it makes it difficult to-to-“  
  
Youngjo suddenly sank his teeth into the top of Geonhak’s knee cap, quickly silencing his nervous rant. It wasn’t hard enough to break skin, but it was enough to make Geonhak quiet and direct all his attention on him.  
  
“Would it be easier for you if you couldn’t see me?” inquired Youngjo, placing a gentle kiss against the spot where he had bitten Geonhak, who nodded in response. “Then roll over.”  
  
Youngjo did not say it out loud, but he felt a slight twinge of disappointment that his omega did not want to see him, but at the same time, he understood. 

This was a different and rather hostile territory that Geonhak had found himself in. No matter. Youngjo wanted to make sure their first time was good and it was the best position for it.   
  
The omega did as he was told, rolling over so that his ass was up in the air but his face was pressed into the mattress, his fingers gripping at the sheets on either side of his head. 

He was trying to calm his breathing when Geonhak felt Youngjo’s lips against the flesh of his ass, placing delicate kisses against his skin.  
  
Geonhak gripped tighter at the sheets as he felt Youngjo spread his ass cheeks. A sound like a hiccup or a gasp came from Geonhak when he felt Youngjo’s warm tongue flick out, brushing against his hole. 

The second time he felt the alpha’s tongue against the rim, a fragile moan pulled from Geonhak’s lips and he bit his lower lip before another one could come from him.  
  
“It’s okay, Geonhak-ah,” Youngjo said a moment later as if reading the omega’s mind. “You can be as loud as you want. This is all about you.”  
  
A delicate shade of pink touched Geonhak’s face, setting his cheeks on fire. He hid his face in the bed sheets, trying to drown out the obscene moans and whimpers that Youngjo was able to effortlessly pull from him, but Geonhak couldn’t hide from it, regardless of how self-conscious or embarrassed he felt.  
  
Every flick of the alpha’s tongue against his hole, every caress or kneading of Youngjo’s palms against his ass cheeks and every time he spoke gently to him, Geonhak felt himself crawling slowly toward the edge of an orgasm, and they hadn’t even had sex yet.  
  
When Youngjo slipped a finger inside of him, Geonhak gasped; his muscles instantly tightened around the finger. Although he was plenty slick from being in heat, his body was not accustomed to having anything in his hole.  
  
“Relax,” Youngjo instructed as he slowly slid his finger further into the velvety warmth of the omega’s body.  
  
Geonhak took in a deep breath to try and calm himself until he felt the fingertip brush against the sensitive ball of nerves, causing his breath to catch and a choking moan came out instead of air. 

As Youngjo gradually worked him up to three fingers, the alpha tried his best to be as gentle as possible with the omega, which was made apparent in the way he was patiently working Geonhak open all while being sure to brush his fingers against the other’s prostate, eliciting delicious moans from him.   
  
When he knew that the omega was ready, Youngjo slowly pulled his fingers out, causing Geonhak to whine low in his throat. 

He removed his own clothes, stripping down naked before he returned to his omega again. Youngjo placed gentle kisses against the dimples in Geonhak’s lower back while he stroked his own cock, the tip leaking precum.  
  
As Youngjo slowly slid himself into the tight, velvet heat of the omega, he gripped tightly but not painfully onto Geonhak’s hips, who let out a high pitched whine beneath him. 

A soft groan came from the alpha as he buried himself all the way into Geonhak and he waited patiently for the other to become used to him before he slowly started to roll his hips, trying his best to be gentle like he’d promised.  
  
“Oh, God,” Geonhak whimpered, arching his back and his hands twisted in the sheets.  
  
Youngjo leaned forward, draping his body on top of the omega beneath him and peppered soft kisses on the flesh stretched out over Geonhak’s left shoulder blade. The alpha brushed some of the blueberry colored strands out of Geonhak’s face so he could see his reaction as the head of his cock prodded the omega’s prostate.  
  
“Fuck,” Geonhak whined and he pushed himself up onto his hands so that each time Youngjo thrusted, he would hit his prostate. “Faster.”  
  
Youngjo did as his omega asked, his hips snapping forward at a faster pace. He could feel the base of his cock slowly swelling and he knew he would knot within the next few minutes.  
  
A song of moans and cries came from Geonhak. When he came, he tossed his head back, his mouth falling open as he cried out Youngjo’s name.  
  
“I got you, baby,” Youngjo murmured against the shell of Geonhak’s ear. “I got you.”  
  
Youngjo helped the omega ride out his orgasm for as long as he was able to, but the feeling of Geonhak’s muscles tightening around him caused the base of his cock to swell fully, knotting with Geonhak. Youngjo bit down on Geonhak’s shoulder as he came, the muscles in his thighs shaking.  
  
“Feel better?” Youngjo asked the omega, lightly kissing the side of Geonhak’s neck.  
  
“Y-yeah,” panted Geonhak as he collapsed onto the bed.  
  
He heard the Alpha chuckle and he moved to lay beside him, rolling Geonhak over so that his back, which was sticky with sweat, pressed against Youngjo’s chest. 

Youngjo glided his fingers up and down Geonhak’s side, caressing his ribs leisurely as they both waited out the knot.  
  
Physically Geonhak felt much better, but as he laid there beside Youngjo, he was suddenly well aware of what they’d just done. 

Knotting with Youngjo he felt sealed the silent agreement between an omega and his alpha, as if by sleeping with Youngjo, he had accepted him as his Alpha.

“What are you thinking?” Youngjo said softly, brushing some dark blue strands from Geonhak’s eyes. 

Geonhak bit his lip and turned so they were facing each other. “Youngjo-Hyung, I-I think I love you,” he confessed. 

The alphas eyes widened before he smiled gently, he kissed Geonhak’s nose and held him tighter in his arms. “I love you too, Geonhak-ah.” 

All Geonhak knew for sure was this, this moment right now. The happiness and adoration he felt buzzing through his heated skin. There was no escaping who he was meant to be; or who he was meant to be with.


End file.
